Recovering
by Akuma no Uta
Summary: Gareki is left badly injured in a fight. When he's finally allowed to return to the second ship, Hirato orders Yogi to look after him. Probably OOC-ness, bad/colorless English, fluffiness, I described Gareki's arm pretty well after the Varuga destroyed it. I finished the first chapter when I was sick so it's probably full of grammar mistakes.


**What the hell is this... **

**Well, I love Karneval and Yoreki is such an adorable ship and people don't write enough fics about them. I don't know where the hell I got this idea, but I think I was inspired by the scene in chapter 58 (I think it was that chapter). I'm a sadistic bitch and Gareki is my favorite character, that's it. **

**The first chapter tells what happened and what the result of the fight is, but otherwise the story basically follows Gareki's recovery. Yogi is sweet as strawberry chocolate, Gareki is Gareki and this is romance because I think I'll make them kiss at some point AND I SHIP THEM.**

**This will be my first actually long fic. It's a risk because my English isn't actually that good and I suck at writing long stories (or I suck at ending them), but I'll try my best ^.^**

**Fandom: Karneval**

**Title: Recovering**

**Rating: T (BLOOD! INJURIES! Hell I love to torture him)**

* * *

"GAREKI-KUN!"

Gareki could vaguely hear his name as a Varuga launched itself at him, grabbed his right upper arm tightly and continued moving, dragging him along. He could feel his shoulder get dislocated from the power and speed he was wrenched from his feet and let out a small yelp. Too early. Next thing he knew, he was slammed into a stone wall from full speed. The wall shattered into small pieces and Gareki could feel the burning pain radiating from his whole right arm. He didn't need to look at it to know that is was practically shattered.

He lifted his left hand to the back of his head. It hurt. He felt light-headed. He could feel something warm trickling down his head, to his neck. The feeling of light-headedness grew stronger, but he was quickly smashed back to the reality as the Varuga threw itself into his ribcage, causing a few sickening _CRACK_s. Okay, there went the collarbone and at least three ribs.

Then the Varuga was smashed away. Gareki looked up and saw Yogi hovering over him, face contorted into panic, fear and worry. Gareki vaguely noted that he looked a bit sick too as he was staring at his arm. The raven finally found the strength to turn his head and regretted the action immediately.

His arm, from his shoulder to almost his wrist, was completely crushed and torn to shreds. There was blood, torn muscles, snapped joints and a few bone fragments everywhere. He turned his gaze to his chest and saw his collarbone sticking out. He felt like throwing up, but his head was starting to feel really heavy and his eyelids started to close. He could hear Yogi screaming for help, screaming at him to stay awake, helplessly screaming his name and then screaming for help even louder, and then everything went black.

* * *

Gareki's eyes fluttered slowly open. His head felt fuzzy, his eyes hurt and it took him almost five minutes to realize that he was lying in a bed in a white room, hooked into beeping machines. The lights were too bright so he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He vaguely wondered what the hell had happened, until he finally carefully opened his eyes and took a look around. As his gaze hit his right arm lying on his chest in a cast, it finally started to clear to him.

He shot up on the bed as he remembered what had happened. He sat still, expressionless, for a few seconds, until his face twisted in pain and he let out a choked yelp. His lungs were burning. His chest was in fire. He could never describe the incredible, unbearable pain in his arm. His head was starting to kill him, he was starting to feel dizzy and his left hand found its way onto his mouth as his eyes grew wide and he tried to swallow back the nausea. The beeping of the machines was growing too loud and his brain didn't even register that someone opened the door and stepped into the room.

Akari walked to the bed, shoved a bucket under Gareki's ashen face and pried his hand off of his mouth. The raven parted his lips, tried to take a deep breath and failed miserably. This time his hand moved to clutch his stomach as he gagged and threw up what little contents his stomach had. The doctor gave the bucket to the nurse who had come with him and she disappeared from the room quickly. Then Akari lay Gareki back down and waited for his breath to even a little.

Akari placed his cool hand on Gareki's forehead and frowned. However, he decided to ignore the burning fever for a couple of minutes to ask the raven a few questions. If the patient was able to answer, that was.

"Gareki-kun, I need to ask you a few questions. Do you think you are able to answer?"

Gareki opened his mouth to mumble a "yeah" but managed only a pitiful, cracked sound and closed his eyes. He opened them again as Akari placed his hand under his upper back, lifted him a little and offered him a glass of cold water.

"How about now?" Akari asked. This time Gareki was able to actually answer. Akari took some papers and a pen and started.

"How do you feel? 'Fine' is not an accepted answer since it is an obvious lie."

"...my head hurts... And I can't th... think straight..."

"What else?"

"...my arm feels like it's in fire... And breathing is kinda difficult and I feel... sick..." Gareki continued weakly.

"Very well. Do you know what happened to you?"

"...We were... fighting and a Varuga hit me pretty hard and... it crushed my arm... And the idiot was screaming... And then everything went black..." The raven's voice was starting to fade and his eyelids began to close again. Suddenly he forced them open and fixed his gaze on Akari.

"What happened after I passed out? What about the Varuga? Is everyone else o-" Gareki stopped midway as he suddenly gasped for air and his eyes grew larger in shock. Akari stood up and before the teen knew it, there was an oxygen mask on his face. After he calmed down a little, he took it off.

"They finished the fight rather quickly, all the Varuga were defeated. Tsukumo has a fractured ankle and Yogi has two fractured ribs, but that is all. Do you want to hear your own injuries?" Gareki nodded slightly.

"Your head was apparently smashed into the wall pretty harshly, causing you a moderate concussion. You have four broken ribs, of which three are at least in four pieces. For the fractured ones, five. Your collarbone broke and came through your skin; apparently this caused a minor infection, which is why you currently have a fever. Your left shin is fractured and-"

"...my arm..."

"Hm?"

"What about... my... arm...?"

"Ah, I was just coming to that. It is slightly complicated, but I have already performed a successful surgery. You were out of it for four days. Your shoulder was dislocated and practically every bone from your wrist to your shoulder was shattered. There was a lot of damage done to your muscles, tendons and joints. It has been repaired now, but it will take at least two months to use it properly again." Gareki stared at the doctor in as much disbelief as his pains allowed him to.

"T-two... months...?" He managed to choke out hoarsely, having difficulties with breathing again.

"Don't put that on my face again", the raven mumbled firmly between his short breaths. "I can breathe, just gimme a sec... Hey, what the hell is wrong with my lungs, you didn't mention anything about it..." he wheezed out.

Akari frowned. Certainly, there was supposedly nothing wrong with the boy's lungs. However, judging from his labored breathing and obvious difficulty to draw in any much needed oxygen, there apparently was. He pushed a button, causing the upper half of the bed Gareki was lying in tilt upwards. The boy's eyes widened slightly but he didn't let out a sound. Akari pulled down the blanket covering Gareki's bandaged and taped chest, grabbed a stethoscope and pressed the cold metal on the pale skin, causing the boy flinch a little.

"Take a deep breath," This time Gareki managed to take a deep, although raspy breath. Then he coughed, and Akari pulled the stethoscope off in surprise as the boy in front of him started to cough more and more.

"From what it sounds like, I would say your lungs are also a target of the infection. Without further investigation it is difficult to say, but a mild case of pneumonia would not come as a surprise", Akari said, writing something down, as the young raven in front of him finally regained his ability to breath.

Gareki was about to say something, but his attention turned to a faint knocking sound from the door. It opened slowly, revealing a blonde mess of hair and worried, maybe a bit scared violet eyes. Akari walked to the door and let Yogi in. He himself left in the process, leaving Gareki and Yogi alone in the room.

* * *

**I'm never writing again... Oh god what the hell...  
**

**Okay, I'll let Gareki return to the second ship in the next chapter. Which won't even come out if you people don't like this fic.**

_**EDIT: **I corrected some stupid errors I had previously made (mostly because I was sick when I got this out). I also corrected Akari's speech and realized that the best way to increase the word count is to make Akari or Hirato talk because those two are just so godddamn formal.  
_

**Well, let me hear your opinions ^.^ **


End file.
